Begining of a new life
by Kai's brother1
Summary: Tai is a normal teen his passion for soccer allowed him entrace in tokyo university. Now he must lear to shuffle his school, with sports yet his love life is a mess. What is a teen to do in these situations?
1. Hidding

"What do you think you're doing?" A blond said as his partner rose as silently as possible from bed.

"Erm.. well, you see, I have to… eh the practice morning.." he stammered through his half assed excuse.

"You have morning practice," The blond suggested. His partner seemed to relax at this. "Ok, just one question. Why are you sneaking? Can't you just get up and leave?" The blond continued as he sat up, turning in order to face him.

A nervous laugh was the only answer he got.

"Shu." The blond said, motioning the other away.

My name is Tai. I've been living with a guy for a few months an ex gang leader now, you could say that it's a complicated situation. Funny how everything got to be this way. It all started back in, well you could say that it started a long, long time ago. We used to be neighbors back in elementary but we never really got along. Our siblings were actually good friends but we never even tried to be friends. Funny how that works, now that I'm in collage, years later we … developed a new type of relationship. One I never dreamed of, I mean how could I ever imagine that he of all people would become my lover, if that is what we are. I'm not even sure what to call us, it's all too complicated yet not enough to merit a straight out conversation about it. Or it might be that I have never build up enough courage to ask him about it, but I do wonder what he thinks about me.

He is very, extremely possessive, that is hard to miss. I'm hardly someone who can be easily frightened, but sometimes I really fear his anger. Even if he no longer part takes in criminal activities as before, he gets recognition for who he became, that sure gets me worried. I don't really know what he was before I met him, and even during the first few times we erm.. met, I hardly knew anything about his life. He never talks about what happened between the time we stopped seeing each other when we were kids and when we met again in Tokyo a few months ago. Sometimes he gets looks that could kill someone from the mere intensity of it, from people as he walks around the city. I mean it seems every lowlife here knows who he is and yet never have the guts to stand up to him, not that I wish for them to gang up on him. It's just too confusing for me. It's like he is some sort of demon everyone was warned about except me, I see gangs stop their deeps as he walks by and they just look at him almost ready to pounce when he isn't looking, yet they never do, the fear is evident in their hesitation. And every time it happens it makes me wonder, why do they fear him? Tokyo is one of the most populated cities in Asia and to be known by most teens, lawyers, judges, and mostly all police force, well let's say you just got to be big shit. He's barely of age! I mean how can he be so well known if …. How much shit did he do in this short period of time I didn't see him.

"Look out!" Someone called. By the time I turned to look I was already being crashed by a bicycle.

"Aw,"

"I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you, but ne.. eh.. Are you ok?" The assaulting bicycle rider asked.

"I'm fine. Just get you bike off me, will you?" Tai answered. 'Great, just what I get for thinking about him so much. Must pay attention where I'm heading.'

"I … I'm sorry." The dude said bowing in apology.

"Yeah sure, no prob." Tai said dusting off, as he received a text message.

It was from him and it just proved how predictable he was to his blond lover. It said: "You should start jogging, you're going to be late. :P And stop daydreaming! ;D "

And start jogging he did. There were almost no people around at five thirty in the morning even during the nice warm days, now it was January and it was freezing! It was the only day he could get some more sleep if it weren't for Tai's early training. Maybe he went to sleep after I left? No, he won't, he's probably up and about getting ready to go out himself, that is if he isn't out already.

"Ah! I made it!" Tai said as he arrived at the faculty soccer field.

"jajaja, you barely made it too." One of his teammates said.

"But I did, didn't I?"

After a few hours of training, everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, how about it, Tai, are you coming with?" Kento asked him. At Tai's perplexed face he specified. "To the sushi stand haha weren't you listening, the couch is treating us, you know before the big game."

"ah yes, erm sorry I wasn't listening." Tai said.

"We noticed," Tyre said "you're awfully distracted all the time, I wonder how that never seems to affect your performance."

Everyone just laughed.

They all got rides from those few lucky souls who owned a car, joking all the way to their destination.

"Hey guys, you're finally here. Took you long enough, you're the lasts ones to arrive." A few girls said as they entered the shop.

"Are we celebrating something?" Tai asked, obviously he had missed the part where they said who else was coming with.

His comment was met with a few giggling girls and rolling eyes from his teammates. "What planet do you live on? We did mention that the girls would be joining us, what kind of party would it be without them, eh?"

That earned a lot more of laughter from the group. "It's been a while since you came to the parties Tai. Has your girl kept you too occupied?" Sassha said as she sat beside him.

"What? Tai has a girl? No wonder he's barely making it to morning practice, he must have late dates." Tyre said laughing.

"Nah, I say he's just lazy. He's almost late everyday after all." Kyo said.

"What are you talking about Kyo, I bet Tai gets it every night that's why he can bare get up the next day."

"Tyre, that's…" Tai began.

"It's not very proper to speak such things from a lady, much less someone you don't know." A blond man appeared behind Tyre. "May I take your order?"

"We weren't.. I mean, no.. I wasn't. eh" Tyre was at loss at what to say. "I wasn't saying anything bad about it! I was just saying."

"It's hardly a proper subject to be discussed in the presence of ladies." The blond said motioning to the girls in the group. Who blushed at been treated as such by some cute guy.

Tai laughed. He couldn't help it, it was priceless to see Tyre a respectful young man being lectured by someone who had lived breaking almost every standard possible. Everyone was looking at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Do you find it amusing?" The blond said.

"Yes, I find it extremely funny." Tai answered between laughter. "Sorry, just ig…" He couldn't even finish as he was laughing again.

Sassha tried to apologize for Tai's obvious lack of tact but the blond merely smiled at the situation and left to tend to another table.

"Arg, we're going to get kicked out because of you two!" the manager said.

"Don't exaggerate." Tai said. Let's just order and …"

"Order? But you scared the waiter away from us!"

"Hey Matt!" Tai said a bit loudly motioning the blond over.

"You know him?" Sassha said.

"Of course, do you think I would laugh at some stranger?" Tai asked faking shock at the realization.

"Are you ready to order?" the blond, Matt, asked them.

"Not really," Tai said, "but when is your shift over? I'm going home for Kari's birthday this weekend and I think I was supposed to invite you as well."

Matt smiled "and you're telling me this, now because?"

"You're to be ready to leave this afternoon." Tai said. "Besides it gives you an excuse to miss two days of work and you get to see you family."

"Will it?" Matt said.

"Excuse me," a woman said from the other table "we need wasabi."

"Right away," Matt said walking away once more. He went and retrieved the sauce and gave it to the woman. Turning back to their table, "you go ahead, I can't make it my shift ends at 10."

"You just began?" Tai said.

"No, I began at 8. But I get double shifts. So are you ready to order or should I just take a seat?"

Everyone laughed.

"Man you're funny, " Tyre said "but why did you get so worked up over our conversation, do you know Tai's girl?"

"You don't know?" Matt said looking at everyone at the table, his gaze meeting Tai's. "He doesn't have a girl."

"What!" Sassha said. "But he told me, he couldn't go out with me because he was with someone already!"

"Then maybe he doesn't want you, you're too annoying and dense to get a hint." Matt said, smiling he said as he walked away "have you considered that maybe, just maybe he was dumped recently?"

"Matt, Joshua just called he will be able to make it, you don't need to double today." Another waiter told him.

Matt merely gave him a nod as recognition as he went to the kitchen. He emerged wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. "Then I'll see you there, must go get a present." He said as he passed their table.

"Ok then, remember she's now …erm how old is she now?" Tai asked.

"Same age as T.K." Matt said as he stopped by the door. "Eleven, I think."

"You don't know how old you brother is?" Tai asked.

"I do, you don't," matt said as he walked out.

"ah yes!" The manager said. Everyone turned to him surprised. "He's your neighbor, the one who always gets the elevator before you and never waits for you to reach it, right?"

"Ah, yeah. That's him."

"You're inviting your neighbor to go to your little sister birthday party?" Kyo asked.

"Man that's just sick, what is he a pedophile?" Tyre asked. "Dude there's something seriously wrong with you."

"What? What on earth are you guys saying? How did you get to those conclusions? He was my neighbor back in Okinawa, so his family knows mine since back then. So if his family is going to be there then he might as well."

"Still it's weird to invite him, it's not like he's friends with you sister that'd be very weird and if it's a family matter then it's still weird."

"Is it?" The manager asked, "I mean Tai comes from a small place where they have much more traditional habits. Maybe they're used to inviting over all the family friends."

"Yeah right, look at that dude, he's not even Japanese, is he?" Tyre said.

"And he definitely doesn't come from a very traditional family, did you guys see his tattoo?"

Tai laughed at this. "You have no idea. Well I have to leave now. I still don't buy Kari's present either. Maybe if I catch up to him he lends me some money, man I'm broke."

Tai left his soccer team laughing at him as he ran up to catch Matt. Said blond didn't even seem to notice his follower or just plain out ignored him. Is he, could it be that he is upset about the sushi shop? Oh god, I never told him that we are practically a secret to everyone I know. I should've realized it sooner, he obviously felt bad about been hidden. Well just because I allow him to be very open about our relationship to his friends doesn't mean I have to be…erm the same with mine, does it? Arg what a jerk, that sounds so wrong. I feel so …

"Don't overdo it, your head wasn't made for thinking too much. Keep that in mind." Matt said still not turning to look at him. "You've know those people for a while haven't you?"

"Eh, yes I have known them since I entered the university. I..Hey you just called me dumb didn't you?"

"You just realized it? Yet you dare to argue, too late to prove me wrong."

I could hear his smirk in his voice. Oh I just knew it, he must be laughing at me this very moment. "Hahaha very funny well guess what I don't care what you say."

"I'm aware." This time his voice was so detached and it hurt me more than anything he has ever done. "When is the train leaving?"

"Matt…" I try to grab your arm but you brush it off as nothing, have I hurt you too? "Matt wait!"

"What?" as he turns I see anger, this is the first time he looks at me like this, never had I experienced something more terrifying, I can't speak. I can't control myself, what's this? Why are you… I can't … don't look at me like that.

"Are you afraid of me, Tai?"

I feel his hands caressing my check but I can't help but tremble at his cool touch. Am I really afraid of him?

"Don't, please don't. I would never harm you. Open your eyes Tai, look at me."

His voice was so soft and gentle, but I hesitated why, I trust him. He could never hurt me…he wouldn't. Ha I can' even convince myself of it. I opened my eyes and saw him, his eyes speak much more than his voice ever would. You do care don't you.

"Tai…" A feminine voice called from behind me.

No, who could it be, why do you have to show up right now? Couldn't you wait, he was, no he is already closing up. Don't leave Matt please stay. He doesn't seem to read my eyes too well, he just turns and continues further away from me, probably walking out on me. Why do you care if others know about us, can't it be enough the two of us?

"Tai? What was that?" She repeats as she walks closer. "What was that guy trying to do? It looked soo wrong."

Matt

"Well I thought that I could help you out with your sister's gift. I know guys have such a lousy taste, that if you choose it yourself…."

Why couldn't I stop him, I just let you walk out on me, I'm such an idiot. Why do you always end up being right?


	2. Reality check part I

I did not post this in my first chapter but I guess this is obvios I do not own Digimon. Ok that done let's get on with our story.

Chapter 2. Reality check

"Wow Tai you're awesome, with moves like that we are totally going to win."

"You can bet on it!"

"We mustn't get too carried away with one victory."

"But coach we totally kicked their ass, no one can beat us."

"Remember that this is the last game in the season and for most, their last game in this school. We cannot slack, it might open up many doors for you future."

"Yeah yeah coach you've told us that thousands of times already."

"Well let's go celebrate!"

All the teens were rapidly leaving the locker rooms ready to go celebrate. Unfortunately our dearest captain could not part take in any of their festivities, he was for a lack of better terms, sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment in his house. Ah wonderful things that were mothers, he could not believe that she had actually grounded him for 'that', I mean how could she? Argh worse than that, everyone in his soccer team knew it so no one bother to ask him to come along. God, why did his mother have to be so intimidating? Not even the coach wants to help me sneak or even talk to her to allow some slight freedom. Oh well let's not make her wait any longer or else she might use it against me.

"Tai! You were great! I so knew you were going to win," Kari said as she ran to hug me. Though it's not unusual for mom and Kari to wait for me after practice, more so now after that, but who is he?

"Oh T.K. and his brother came to watch you too," Kari said motioning towards the blond dude besides mom.

"T.K. really, wow didn't know he was in town. Where is he?"

"Oh he went to the restroom while Matt and I ordered some snack to celebrate your victory! Come on, let's enjoy this, you know how hard it was to convince mom to allow it?" She said whispering the last bit. "Come on, Matt where's the table they gave us?"

"By the windows at the back, everything else was full."

His voice was very well for a lack of better word, cold. "erm.. is mom going to stay?"

"Nope!" Kari said almost in a sing song voice. "She told Matt to take us straight home after we finish our meals and he said ok, so she's leaving us in his care, so don't worry you won't be embarrassed too much this time."

Oh yeah, can't be worse than the last time I went out, god how can she expect me to have fun when she is shadowing my every move! Oh gos, now she asks some stranger to baby sit me! She wants to kill my social life….

"Tai, you must promise to behave and don't try anything funny or I will know. Remember I'm trying to trust you again don't disappoint me this time ok?"

"Yes mom, I understand, I won't do anything that could …erm upset you?"

"Nice try, promise to behave. Or else you're coming with me, no celebration party for you young man."

"But mom, I'm the captain, my team won because of the strategies I made. Don't I deserve at least one day to celebrate! All I'm asking for is one night of freedom."

"NO! and this is it, you're coming home with me!"

"Excuse me, me 'am" The blond said as he approached us. "Maybe your son just needs a night too cool down, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything improper and I give you my word that he will return to you safe and sound. It can't hurt to allow him out as long as he is in my company, can't it?"

"Oh well if you could watch over him then I guess I have nothing to worry about." She said nicely, but turning to me in a threatening manner she added, "you better behave Tai don't cause any trouble for Matt here. Ah he is such a respectful young man you should learn from him."

"aha I won't cause any trouble I promise."

"Well then I'm off, remember to drop Kari off at our place before you go Tai. Have a nice night out, boys."

"argh she is so infuriating, I can't… argh… I'm so sorry, she is crazy, I mean I don't know what sort of wakco.."

"You shouldn't express yourself like that about your mother. She deserves to be defended not offended by her children. T.K. what took you so long?"

What? He just defended my mom? Doesn't he think she is crazy, what is he saying, he heard her …argh. He doesn't know the whole deal so , yeah that's probably why. "Hey T.K. long time no seen you around, where are you living right now?"

"Oh Tai your game was awesome! You totally dominated the ball, Kari is right you are a genius strategist. And I was thinking she was buffing."

"What? Buffing? How could you think that, you know I'm much better than any player there is."

"Yeah I know you're really good but still, you can never be sure if there's someone better out there."

"That hurts my pride like nothing anyone has ever said to me!"

"You suck."

What! Did this guy just say I …what?

"Your whole team is shabby, there's no intelligence behind the strategist, you rely on pure luck and you want to be the center of attention. That is not what a team is about. They can't rely on you to score everything. Your skill is totally wasted if you don't know how to play."

"Oh, just ignore Matt he is very… straight forward and harsh on his judgment. But you already know that right? Yeah you never seemed to like it when he criticized you before, guess some things never change hahaha."

"Yeah that's right." I have seen him before, but of course he used to live with Mr. Ishida, his eldest son, T.K.'s older brother, he was very … un welcoming since day one. God I hated his attitude, and I had forgotten about him. Well it's been a long time since I've seen him around, I mean T.K. comes visit once in a while but he doesn't. Maybe Matt dislikes his father.

"Come on you guys or we'll lose our table."

"Coming!" T.K. said "wow your sister sure is bossy; she'll turn out to be like your mother won't she?"

"I think it's a normal trait for all women."

"Ahahaha, maybe you're right." T.K. said.

"Hey guys guess what? I was selected captain of the tennis team!"

"That great Kari! Congratulations, we should totally go to one of your games!"

"They surely are worth it."

Damn him, what is he trying to say that my games aren't?

"Oh come on, how can you even question it Matt, of course they are, it's Kari we're talking about, she's the best of the best."

"Aww you guys, you make me blush."

"Here's you order, please enjoy."

"Oh great, pizza in this place is always so good, I had missed it."

"Oh don't be silly T.K. I'm sure that in your city there are way better places to eat at."

"No, I'm serious, this pizza is very good, the best I've ever eaten. Nothing in whole Korea comes close to it."

"What? You live in Korea? Last time you were here, you said you were living in Hong Kong, when did this happen?"

"Well a few months after my last visit mom was relocated so, we had to move there. You know she can't leave me with dad anymore, so she has to take me with her to everywhere she is sent to."

"Well that surely is problematic. You barely get enough time to make new friends, much less to achieve something meaningful in any of your schools."

"Auch, that hurts my pride Kari."

"Aww I didn't mean to offend, just saying …"

"What's wrong Tai, you barely said anything during our dinner. Didn't you like the food?"

"erm it was ok."

"What's with you? Your mom allowed you to go out, it's not like you'll die if you take matt around. I mean he barely has any friends here anyway. Just put up with him for a night."

"Yeah it can't be that bad. He's a really nice guy, and you could learn a few tips from him. You know he's way better at hiding stuff from parents that you are."

T.K. and Kari almost exploded, they were laughing so much it was almost as if they were crying. Men why do they have to bring it up now? It's embarrassing enough that they know. I can't imagine what Matt will say when he hears it. Please don't tell him, don't tell him.

"Yeah, he is ..ahahaha he was hahaha" Kari tried to say it between laugher but was unable to contain the giggles and she just gave up.

"His mom caught him with some girl…" T.K. began saying before cracking uncontrollable laugher.

"And she was …ahahaha.. she was…." Kari Shut up, you're my sister don't embarrass me in front of him, not him!

"Why don't we just…"

"She caught you red handed with your girlfriend?" Matt said that smirk I hate so much more than evident right now. "Is that why you're not allowed out?"

My silence seemed to be what he was expecting. Matt began laughing! He's laughing at me, that bastard!

"You got to be kidding. You allowed yourself to be caught with some girl, that I bet wasn't even your girlfriend right. What else, did your mother ask you to marry her?"

"No! and you just shut up!" I could feel my face getting redder by the second. Argh. "Let's go Kari we're going home!"

"Auch, wait Matt must take us there or mom won't be happy."

"I don't care!"

"Auch Tai you're hurting me."

Matt's grip on my arm was something I did not expect. He's strong, I can't free my arm.

"Let her go, you can't take your anger on her. She's your sister."

"Let me go!"

"Why would I listen to you when you couldn't comply to hers? What does it feel like? Uncomfortable, isn't it?"

He let go and my wrist was sore from the few moments he had hold it. His eyes were cold and calculating, but it angered me the most that he wasn't even upset. His calm demeanor pissed me off.

"What? Are you pissed that your mother doesn't allow you to go on a horny rampage and fuck as many as you can?" He said that so loud I bet everyone in the shop turned our way, that is the few who weren't aware of our initial spat. "You'r looking to fuck as many slutty girls you can find," as he said this he turned towards …Kari!

"How dare you bastard!" I launched myself at him ready to pound him into the ground if possible, but I met the ground instead. My arm hurt almost as if he was breaking it in two. "Argh, let me go you son of a ahhh"

The wall is coming towards me! Argh. He threw me against a wall! "How.."

"How unbecoming, insulting a family member, who has no place in our argument. Did I not give you a lecture about respecting elders? Did you think respect only applies to your own family or what?"

And that was how we met for the second time. Nothing very pleasant I must add, but it was predestined to happen I guess. Next time I saw him….

A/N: People who are reading this. It might be confusing right now but bear with me, you will understand what's going on as the story progresses. Ok have fun reading and be patient this is just staring!


	3. Reality check part II

Here you go the new chapter is up! Wow I'm so proud of myself i was able to make 3 chapters in one day, yay me!

Remember I do NOT own the characters! Digimon is definitely someone else's work XD

Chapter 3. Reality check II

Our meetings were mostly unpleasant to say the least. I had always found him to be overly rightful, too straight forward or was it? He always told you the crude truth, always placing tradition over ambition, ridiculing those who thought themselves better than they were. Standing up for those who could not defend themselves, yet he was never found among anyone. He was an outcast himself, maybe that's why he helped anyone in need. Argh wasn't I trying to complain about him! What's worse is that even if you wanted to find faults in him, you couldn't. He was almost too perfect, the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect example to follow. He was too good to be true. How can anyone be top of the class without even trying, what god did he serve that not only gave him intelligence and skill but also the gift of manipulation? He was always so unreachable. No one could beat him, the few who tried always ended up worse than … well that's a scary thought. The bastard was not only a good fighter, his father had made him master almost to perfection the art of fighting, his good discipline was supposed to be because of it. How unfair that he was praised for his numerous victories while the rest of us were penalized for it.

He was thought to be perfect by the masses, until…

"Argh why can't you understand mom, I'm not interested!"

"Tai do not speak like that to your mother. You will do as we say is that clear?"

"But dad…"

Then out of nowhere...

"Shut the hell up you b…"

Thud. A solid something hit the wall in our living room from the neighboring apartment. We were more than just surprised. The only person who lived there was Mr. Ishida and he was hardly ever home. A few more startling sounds were heard before it all went dead silent.

"Some..someone's fighting there…"

We all rushed to the door as we went out in the hall, Matt was coming out, his face was bruised and bleeding.

"Oh my god! What happened to you dear?"

"Nothing to worry about Mrs." He said almost making us believe him.

"Who was that? Do you need any help, or should we call the cops…"

"No need. I've taken care of everything."

Then he just went back inside. Mother was about to knock on the door when it was flung open once more. We never expected that! Mr. Ishida was dragging Matt very roughly, he also looked like shit. Matt obviously did not want to follow him but Mr. Ishida back slapped him and threw him to the floor. Matt's anger was almost palpable but he merely got up and fled.

"Come back here!" Mr. Ishida yelled at him moving past us without seemly noticing our presence. "Matt don't you dare walk out on me! Argh!"

Matt ignored him and just ran downstairs. Mr. Ishida knew it'd be fruitless to follow or so I think because he made no move to follow him. He just went back to his apartment sparing them a minimal glance. By now some other neighbors had come out and were watching perplexed at the unexpected sight.

"Who would have thought that Ishida was capable of such . . . against his own flesh and blood?"

"Oh what could have happened? That boy is always so tolerable unlike most teens he is always well behaved. I never knew this happened …"

"Is that why he never shows up here anymore…?"

"Tai! Don't say nonsense, this can't..be happening often, how come we or any of the neighbors ever noticed it?"

"Well as far as I knew, the eldest son custody resided with Ishida, while the mother only took the young kid."

"Honey what are you saying?"

Dad's right. I always hear T.K. ask Matt about their father, as if he was supposed to know. Even if Matt's never here he answer as if nothing. "He always wears long sleeves. He never participates in P.E. in school, always having a parent signed authorization for it…"

"Tai what are you saying!"

Mom was almost in panic now.

"Tai, no don't make this a bigger deal than it already is! Mr. Ishida is a nice person." Mother said, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Dad said almost too quietly. "We don't know anything for sure. Maybe the kid did overstep some boundary, he can't … he could've deserved.. some sort of punishment and if he … well eh"

"What would merit being treated like that? We heard the … the … what was it we heard someone was being … I don't know thrown against the wall or something, the hits were very loud! Matt was almost running out the door when we found him in the hall!"

"Tai please, don't speak so loudly."

"Mom what do you care! Why does it matter that? Are you afraid Mr. Ishida hears, let him hear! You bastard! What do you think you're doing!" I yelled as hard as I could towards the wall, knowing that Mr. Ishida was listening to our entire conversation.

"Shut up!"

My father stopped half way to me with his arm raised almost ready to hit me. I was stunned, my father was about to hit me! I can't believe it. He seemed to realize this too for he was too shocked with his own actions to move either to or back from me. "You … go ahead! Hit me, are you going to treat me like your friend treats his son!"

I ran out. I couldn't stay there anymore. I barely heard my mother calling me as I ran past the door. I ran until I could no more. I ended up in the training facility. I guess it's true that in a state of panic you go to the place safest to you. Most would go home, but where are you supposed to go when your house is the place you want to be away from. Where would you indeed. The outside facilities were been cleaned, so there's a big no. Where else to go, mmm let's head to the inside training facility. It's almost too dark here. Oh light someone else is training here, maybe I should head there, we'll save energy if we only have one room lighted. I was surprised once more. Matt was fighting almost to death with a punching bag. I never felt so much pity for an unloving object. It was being brutally punched by a merciless Matt.

"Whoa whoa. Stop right there ninja. I think that it's all settled, you won."

He turned to look at me almost immediately, "what? Surprised that I would somehow accept you won against… something?"

He smiled at the randomness I guess but he seemed to be way more like himself than a few moments ago. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're practicing for soccer."

"Haha no I was just… passing by, didn't expect to find you here though. You know I'm no longer in season and well I won't play anymore I graduate this summer you know."

"I heard, but if you expect to be any good in the university you should start now."

How, who told him about it? "I'm…I'm not going to get into any university. I decided to get…"

His smile turned to a hateful smirk I know only too well. "Why do you find it so funny?" I asked him, my mood suddenly getting cranky.

"I don't, it's no laughing matter at all. Just so you know, you're a fool. What do you think you will be able to get, a good job? Well let me tell you, you would need to be very smart and effective to get a decent one. We both know you are neither. The only likely jobs you will get wouldn't be enough to sustain yourself much less your future family; that is if there's a delusional woman dumb enough to marry you. Not to mention that your shitty job won't allow you to help your family in any given crisis. Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions? How long can your talent in soccer pay off, not even long enough to start to get a decent life. Don't be silly, you need to study and if your brainless mind can only get it through soccer then do so, before it's too late."

I want to work in order to help my parents, but how does he know about my soccer scholarship. "I will work, money is needed more than my education."

"Is it? Your father still has a job, your sister's education is not yet that expensive. You're getting a scholarship, a very good one I hear. Why can't you work while you go to the university? Or can't you make a few sacrifices to help your family? It won't do any good, easy money now I mean. Soon enough that money won't be enough to sustain you and instead of helping you will drag your parents down leeching their money."

"I…" He does make sense.

"What? Never thought of that? No wonder, you aren't very smart are you."

Argh that smirk…I want so badly to wiped it off his face permanently!

"Why were you fighting your father!"

That one moment of panic, my mindless provocation was all it took for him to become once more detached and serious. He turned to the punching bag and began to practice one of the many techniques he mastered. He seemed very calm and collected but he was not loosening up with the exercises, he was becoming more and more tense. What an idiot! We were for once almost ok to be in each other's presence but I had to screw it up. "Matt," I said walking up to him, I grabbed his arm as he was about to give another punch "stop, please. I might not be an expert but you're not supposed to be this rigid when fighting."

He turned to look at me, his eyes screaming hundreds of things.

Are you asking for help? Pushing me away? I don't understand. Our faces were barely inches apart, he is too close but I can't … He closed his eyes and closed the distance between us. The kiss was tender and sweet almost as if he was afraid. What is going on? Why do I not pull away, he seem to question this as well, the only difference was that he drew the conclusion that it was ok, because he became more aggressive, more secure with his actions. The kiss seemed to go on for ever he was almost too rough, he was desperate. He needs this, I can't….

"Tai!"

We parted almost instantly, his eyes held so much insecurity and fear, his face though betrayed nothing. How can you do it? Appear so collected to the outside world and yet… seem in so much need of reassurance. Our eyes broke away as he turned completely in order to face my father.

"Hello sir, what could we do to assist you?" Matt asked my father almost mocking him.

My father was perplexed. He was standing unmoving at the entrance of the room, unable to process what had happened. I could barely believe it myself and I didn't even begin to understand anything.

"You… Tai let's go!" He said color raising to his face. He was enraged.

"Calm down sir, we were merely getting a…. having fun. You understand." Matt said sounding too amused, his smirk wasn't helping at all.

What do I do? Matt's eyes hold so much I can't understand…Since when do I care? Matt walked away that day, not caring about my father, or anything said to him. Almost as if he was unable to hear it.

"Bastard, son of a…" My father kept cursing him, calling him anything that came to his mind but nothing made him look back. Not even a glance.

That was the third time we met.

A/N: If you have any questions about the plot feel free to ask. Also if you want any side story with the other digidestined kids feel free to tell me. I'll see if they can be added, ok. Until next time!

:P


	4. Smells like trouble

Chapter 3.- The real deal

Wow Tokyo sure is great at night. I wonder what it'll be like to live here from now on, not just staying for a , I might stay here for a few years!

Now I must get a cab or something before it's too late, I wonder when is it too late at night to be out and about.

This university is huge. I can't believe it, I'm lost inside a building, this could not be more embarrassing. Heck, I'm not going to ask for help. This is beyond what I can take. I don't.. it was never supposed to be, argh, I hate school why do I have to continue studying!

Ok let's get a grip and find the field at the very least. Soccer should help me clear my head a little, anyhow I doubt anything important will be said today it is the very beginning of the term.

"Excuse me young man, but where are you going? The classes are just beginning you can't tell me that its already time for you to leave." A unhappy lade asked.

"Well you see I'm looking for the eh soccer field."

"Could you, then wait for a break to do so, now please go to your class. I will walk you there, where are you supposed to be at?"

"In New economic era.."

"Very well then let's go."

"Urgh, soccer training sure is nothing like back home. Man I'm beat. Never thought that training could be this intense…"

Suddenly I was staring directly at the ceiling… mmm I wonder how that happened? As I tried to sit up I saw a blond man walking briskly… or should I say jogging down stairs, he didn't even had the courtesy to say sorry or anything! How ..argh, today is definitely not my day.

Is there any way this day could get any worse! I shouldn't even ask, with my recent luck, I bet it could. Maybe I should just give up and go back home, there's really no point for me to be here. I really am no match for those professionally trained players. I can't compare….

"What are you doing there?" A woman said as she was walking by, her hands barely able to hold the bags of groceries. "You should not… erm what exactly do you expect to get out of being in the ground? You're going to make someone trip."

"Ah, yeah I'll get up." Tai said. 'Great, now I'm on the way of strangers, just what I needed to make my day more miserable. Argh, if I go home now my dad is going to kill me, just why exactly did I even accept to take on the scholarship?

"_I'm…I'm not going to get into any university. I decided to get…"_

_His smile turned to that hateful smirk I know only too well in the face of the blond in front of me. "Why do you find it so funny?"_

"_I don't, you're a fool. What do you think you will be able to get, a good job? Well let me tell you, you would need to be very smart and effective to get a decent one. We both know you are neither. The only likely jobs you will get wouldn't be enough to sustain yourself much less your future family; that is if there's a delusional woman dumb enough to marry you. Not to mention that your shitty job won't allow you to help your family in any given crisis. Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions? How long can your talent in soccer pay off, not even long enough to start to get a decent life. Don't be silly, you need to study and if your brainless mind can only get it through soccer then do so, before it's too late."_

_I want to work in order to help my parents, but how does he know about my soccer scholarship. "I will work, money is needed more than my education."_

"_Is it? Your father still has a job, your sister's education is not yet that expensive. You're getting a scholarship, a very good one I hear. Why can't you work while you go to the university? Or can't you make a few sacrifices to help your family? It won't do any good, easy money now. Soon enough that money won't be enough to sustain you and instead of helping you will drag your parents down leeching their money."_

"_I…" He does make sense._

"_What? Never thought of that? I'm not surprised. You aren't very smart are you?" _

Even if I never wanted to admit it, you were right. I'm not smart, not even clever. No one would ever care enough about me. Who would like me…

_Our__faces__were__barely__inches__apart,__he__is__too__close__but__I__can__'__t__ … __He__closed__his__eyes__and__closed__the__distance__between__us.__The__kiss__was__tender__and__sweet__almost__given__uneasy.__What__is__going__on?__Why__do__I__not__pull__away,__he__became__more__aggressive__almost__as__if__he__were__afraid__to__end__it.__He__needs__this,__I__can__'__t__…__.turn__away_…. I need this, I really do. His arms are around me, I can't help it I hold him too.

Your amrs around me, I felt ok. You were radiating selfasurance that you didn't even posses at that moment. But then…

"_Tai!__" __My__father__yelled._His shock and panic at the situation were plausible even back then.

_We__parted__almost__instantly,__your__eyes__held__so__much__insecurity__and__fear,__your__face__though__betrayed__nothing_. I turned to look at my father and you walked away.

How funny, after that my father not only allowed me to go out all I so wished to, he encouraged me to behave just the way I had before, encouraged me to be what my mother assumed the day she found me in my room with that girl. He so wished for me to be a man! Hahaha does he even imagine that I only accepted this stupid idea of leaving not to avoid you, but because what you said that time… maybe you're right. Unfortunately, if I can't be a good player how can I even hope to achieve something in collage? There's really no point in it. But I can't go back home like this, I should at least start doing something productive while I'm still here.

"You're still there? Really this kids these days." The woman said as she passed towards the elevator once more. I barely paid mind to her words, I just happen to like to lie in the hallway floor. If she or any other feels bothered by it then too bad, they can either go to another hallway or just skip over me.

-X-x-X-

"Well, erm" Tai said as he started ahead the way his blond lover had left moments prior. With a big pronounced sigh Tai turned towards Sassha and tried to smile as nicely and sincerely as he was able at the moment. "Well, I can't really…"

"Come on! We must go down town to find the best possible present for ... her she deserves the best present. You know it'd be really mean for you to buy her a cheap, easy to get present. You're in Tokyo, if there's a place to get uniqueness in, it should be here!"

Walking aimlessly around Tokyo, answering and giving opinion about nothing and everything shown to him, waiting impatiently for the time when the train should depart. He was anxious to leave and go find Matt…

"So.. did you buy the tickets already or are you going to get them at the train station before you leave?"

"Eh?" Tai said distractedly.

"Well your teammates are right. You are very distracted lately." Sassha said her voice was gradually losing the loudness and cheerfulness. And finally in a very quiet voice she asked, " Were you really dumped recently?"

The smile that adorned the tan face was more than enough of an answer. "You have no idea how recent that is."

"Oh, erm… ah yes the tickets!" She said trying to change the subject.

"eh, the tickets, yeah mom sent me two so I could go with…" Tai said "it doesn't matter really I guess it won't be used now."

"We can't let a ticket go to waste, don't worry, I'll go with. Your mom sent you those so you could take your friend…?" She said a bit unsure at the end. Perphaps the ticket had been sent with the intention of taking Tai's girlfriend, but now that he was suddenly single, well what could she do about it? "So I'll just go home and pack, then we can go together, thanks to you I'll save … well one ticket and so.. if we choose a great gift we can just say it's from the both of us. What do you say?"

Tai was stunned. He couldn't believe it! She did not give him time to answer.

Her smile was almost palpable in her voice. "So be it. At what time does your train leave?"

"At 4:50" Tai said almost robotically.

"Ok then I'll meet you in the station in one hour. BYE!" She said walking briskly towards a cab.

Tai waited long enough for her cab to merge in the mass of cars and then ran off towards his apartment.

'Be there Matt, please be there.' Tai thought. If he wasn't well it'll be impossible to know where he goes off to. Since they had moved in together, they had never fought, so there was no need to find an alternative homing even for a night or two. Besides a few months ago Matt had stopped paying the rent so he was kicked out. Worse still was that even after they started living together Tai knew of no place where Matt went to when he wanted to … whatever. Tai had no idea where his friends lived, where they used to hang out, hell it was hard to tell if he had any of his old friends. 'Did you cut off all your ties to the underworld? Where would you go when you feel bad? We have never fought so far, I mean…. Well no, Matt never allows something to bother us long enough to become a problem and even if he works all night long he doesn't complain about the racket I make when I'm around during the day, or perhaps he doesn't even notice it. He is very straight forward and if he has a problem he just says so, leaving no room for misunderstandings if he can help it, and I never say anything that resembles a straight out lie. The thing he hates the most in this life, are lies. He always gives the choice of staying quiet and he'll just ignore my lack of answer, but I end up telling him anyway.' Tai thought as he arrived at the building and waited for the elevator to arrive. He was never a very patient an, and after of 5 seconds of waiting he decided to run up the stairs. As he opened the door, 'He's not here. I'm out of places to look at. Maybe he'll show up at Kari's birthday party, he did tell her that he would be there. I just hope he does….. but if he doesn't?'

Ah so many people, maybe I should have been here earlier… nah not many go as far as me so I'll definitely get a seat. Now where is my …

"TAI!" A girly voice said, very loudly. "Over here!"

"Sa….Sassha?"

"Of course silly, who else would be here?" She said as she approached followed by an elder man, must be her father, oh god I'm screwed. What does he want? What did I do? "Oh, my dad came to see us off, I told them about your family and they were surprised that there are still people who are so traditional as to have celebrations with family friends and neighbors and family all joined as one. You know here people barely get together even when they are blood related. And your family even invites old family friends from all over Japan, that's soo cool. They definitely like your fresh attitude."

She was unbelievable, how did she manage to get her parents' permission to go out of Tokyo with some guy, me of all people, couldn't believe it. By the time I tried to make sense of it all we were already aboard the train and on our way. She was talking as if this was a sightseeing trip or something. God, is this my punishment? If so what have I done to deserve it?

"Wow Tai this is certainly….. small." She said looking at the station.

"Well, yes it's a small place compared to Tokyo."

"Where's your house? Are your parents coming to pick you up, or should we.. erm take another train or something."

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiing

"Oh wait, eh hello? Oh hi mom, where are you guys? Yeah we just arrived a few minutes ago. Erm no, I'm not there yet, where is… ah ok then I'll go ahead and drop this home … ah ok then see you there. It won't take long."

"Who..erm where are we going?"

"Directly to the party, they're all waiting. Come on."

"Sure."

"Let's take a cab."

As the houses grew sparser and the greenery more pronounced she began to fidget. The driver was no less at ease and that made her more nervous.

"Are you afraid I'll kidnap you?" Tai asked with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, … a.. oh we're here. Pull over please. And how much is it?"

"You.. you're.. here, this is where you're going to? Get out, it's free get out!"

Tai merely laughed at the driver and left a few bills at the back seat as they climbed out. "Many people don't like to come close to the house, they think its haunted and stuff. But don't worry, it hardly has anything to be afraid of."

The gates soon became visible and the path leading to the house presented itself, it definitely looked like something to be afraid of, but hopefully my words were as reassuring as I meant them to. We began walking towards the house in a uncomfortable silence, she was already regretting this and we had yet to arrive, maybe allowing her to go back to the station was the best possible course of action but there was hardly anyone who frequented this road and it was really cold so maybe sending her back was not very smart if she had to walk there.

"Are people living here?"

"eh, well you see, I'm this house is… old but not very traditional. My parents, well this belongs to Matt, his parents left him everything but he's never around so my friends families, those who live here are the ones who take care of the properties and the house, so… practically my parents are the ones who live here, so… yeah it doesn't make much sense like this. Maybe we'll be able to explain it to you later on."

"Your sister's birthday party is going to be held in … the waiter's house?" Sassha said unsure of herself even as she made the question. At Tai's nod she laughed a little. "That's why it was so natural and obvious you had to invite him. It's his place the party is going to be at. Of course it wouldn't be weird if he showed up. I'm sorry Tai, we had.. well we didn't understand you before."

"No worries, it really is something hard to explain." Tai said a bit uncomfortable, why does she think she derserves to know all this? Argh I'm behaving like a stupid…. I'm worse that a hormonal pregnant woman in denial! "Oh there they are, we're almost there."

From the evergreen pines the house was becoming visible, the majestic architecture of gothic nature was very pronounced and the whiteness of it all was amazing. Sassha was more than a bit impressed with all of it. "wow, Tai I thought your friend was a nobody with attitude problems but if he's used to this, no wonder he's such a prick."

"What?" Tai said stopping to gape at her. "He's not a prick, and what exactly do you mean by 'used to all this'?"

"oh you know,"

"Tai!"

"Ah Kari, are you really my little sister? You have grown since I last saw you. You're going to be as tall as mom very soon. You…"

"Who is she?" Kari said, she clearly did not like Sassha, wow and they haven't even met yet.

"Well Tai, you're finally seeing reason. You finally brought a girl home with you. It was about time you settle down with a nice young woman." A man said as he approached.

"Dad she's only a friend."

"Oh of course she is," he said clearly unconvinced.

"Tai already has someone!" Kari stated.

"yeah dad you know I'm.."

"Oh yes, the girl who dumped you.. recently," Sassha said but she become very uncomfortable as more people stared at her as she gave those news.

"What?"

"Is that true? Did you guys fi,… are you over?" A young blond kid asked.

"We.. erm no, no of course not. We had a disagreement that's all, nothing is … we just… no we aren't over yet, ok? Let's just enjoy this party while we … wait." Tai said trying to not look at anyone in the eye.

"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't know that your family thought it was something so serious." She said as everyone went back to their previous activities.

"Tai it's so good to see you."

"Yeah, thanks mom, I'm glad to be back too."

Sassha was so out of place among them, Tai's friends were all gathered to celebrate, there were hardly any kids and the adults were obviously not related. What kind of children's party is with so many adults present?

"Tai, where is Matt? We thought he would arrive with you. We need him to bring the keys to the house, did he mention if he was coming at all?" Tai's mother asked.

"He didn't say really," Tai said looking down.

"Ok then," she said walking towards some others. "We'll just have to break in then."

Everyone began laughing, Sassha was at loss, she didn't know what to make of the entire situation. They all seemed to be very tense and yet they laughed at the most ridiculous things.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," a voice from behind them all said.

"Matt!" two cries were heard before a blur of green and pink shot towards the newcomer. They were obviously very happy to have him here and they couldn't stop talking, both at once making it difficult to understand either. He just happily spun them around and laughed at their antics as if they weighted nothing.

"Hello you two, miss me?" He said smiling, as he walked towards the crystal doors.

"Yes, we missed you!" They both said at the same time,

"Did you see how tall I grew? I'm taller than T.K. now, see" she said straightening herself to look taller. Which was hard due to the fact that they were both carried by Matt.

"I'll be the judge of that," matt said as he set them both down.

Sassha was now eyeing Matt as a new prey I could tell and it definitely wouldn't happen! He is not available. Not to her not to anyone. He got the access keypad open and then he looked our way. Why is he looking… oh shit!

"Where are the keys?" Matt asked me.

"Tai has it?" Sassha, my mom and dad asked all with different degrees of incredulity.

"I….eh…"

"I gave them to you, in case I couldn't make it ….. you forgot them…." Matt said with a few shakes of head.

"Oh my, now we're…"

"How can you be so irresponsible Tai!"

"Mom please, I … well I just forgot. Sorry" Tai answered as he walked towards them. "it just never occuered to me to.. well the keys, I mean."

Matt just shook his head as he walked away. "I'll just try to open the main door then."

"Oh Matt we're so sorry to be such a bother, we can just go back to the apartment and ask for the …" Tai's mom began saying.

"No need, it was my fault anyway for trusting your idiotic son. Should've known…" Matt said as he walked towards the house. In a few minutes and after some commands in the most unique key pad he opened the front door.

Everyone followed in and began setting the table in the darken house. Sassha was looking around unable to distinguish much, but it sure was a very big house.

"Wow, this is a big house, and why.." Sassha began saying.

"Wow, I had forgotten this place," T.K. said running inside with Kari following close behind. "Is this mom and dad's old house?"

"Old house? Jeez how many more do they have?" Sassha asked looking towards Tai.

Matt sighed and snapped his fingers. The lights turned on and they were all able to see the magnificent house they were now in. "We'll have to use this room since nowhere is as well begin dusting this one, we'll leave the door open."

Everyone was moving around setting the party atmosphere. The ladies were quick to draw paper towels and began cleaning every surface available while others discussed the best way to arrange the room to fit their needs. It was a spacious room, with more than enough room for at least 15 people or so. The sofas and chairs were brought from other rooms and were aligned and set for everyone to use. The children were off to play and no one paid any more notice to the marvelous house they were now in.

"Wow, this is magnificent," Sassha said. "Tai, wow… I mean I never took you for the kind of rich guy from an un… erm from back home I'm rich kind of guy." She said with a little chuckle.

"Oh he isn't, we are just average people." Tai's mom said. "This place belongs to my son's best friend, Matt, oh there he is. Oh such a lovely boy he is, he allows us to have Karis' party here since she likes this place so much."

"Not the only one," Kari said while taking a look at Izzy trying to decipher the key pad to the next room.

At that everyone couldn´t help but laughing. "You're right honey, we all like this place." Her mother continued after she stopped laughing. "Well moat of us do, too bad the one who doesn't is the one that should."

"Well not everyone," Tai said as he glanced towards the owner of the place. He was looking at nothing in particular, just gazing towards the window; a dull look that expressed none of the joy everyone else seemed to exude. Tai walked towards Matt ignoring Sasshas' incessant questions and his father's calls. "are you ok ? You kind of look like a lost dog, come on, you relly don't fit in that role. Are you trying to ruin our party or what?"

Not even the half insult got an answer from the blond. He just turned to look at the soccer player and with a disdain clear in his face the blond walked off. It clearly was a leave me alone. Well maybe he meant something much more colorful, but Tai didn't really want to wonder what exactly he might have meant.

Matt walked out of the room and everybody just saw him leave. Their faces showed their surprise and yet as they turned to look at Tai those faces clearly upset demanded reconciliation, and it better be now!

"Did I miss something?" Sassha asked nobody in particular as Tai left the room. Everyone looked at her weird and nobody seemed to like her very much. Why though she couldn't figure out. What's going on here. "Tai.. " she called following the soccer player hoping to catch up, if she lost sight of him who knew how long it would take to catch up to him in that huge place.

When she did find him a couple of seconds later though...


End file.
